This invention relates to clamping-type guard rail support devices which are typically used during the construction of multi-floor buildings, particularly including buildings having concrete floors. When a new floor is added to a multi-floor building, workers are required to perform construction activities and store construction equipment and materials on that floor before walls are installed. To ensure the safety of the workers and construction equipment and materials, temporary guard rails are installed around the perimeter of the floor and other open sections of the floor, such as elevator shafts.
The use of clamping-type temporary guard rail stanchions or supports is well known in the prior art, as is illustrated by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,995,834, to Melfi, 3,881,698, to Marsh and 3,863,899, to Werner. A number of problems, however, are associated with the prior art clamping-type guard rail stanchions and supports. For example, some types present complex and/or potentially dangerous installation and removal problems. In particular, it is sometimes necessary to lean over the edge of the floor slab to reach or look under the slab to confirm that the lower clamping member is properly positioned on the underside of the slab. Many of the prior devices may become easily misaligned or are easily damaged during installation. Still other types utilize small removable parts which may be lost easily, thereby rendering the clamping portion of the guard rail inoperative or unsafe. These and other problems associated with prior clamping-type guard rail stanchions and supports are solved by the present invention.